yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Appolyon
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Garrett Leopold Appolyon • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — 5th • ' birth date ' — February 28th 1995 • ' height ' — 5'10" • ' weight ' — 166lbs • ' hair ' — Blonde • ' eyes ' — Blue • ' gender ' — male • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual (no, really) • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Ash, 8¾ inches, The core is powdered kraken beak. :Note — His wand is twinned with Angelique's. The kraken that the beak was taken from is the same as in her wand. The tree that gave the wood is the same tree; the only difference between their wands is the length. • ' student activities ' — None, other than being a troublemaker • ' favorite subject ' — Defense Against The Dark Arts • ' least favorite subject ' — Calculus • ' blood status ' — Pureblood • ' school house ' — Midgard • ' patronus ' — • ' boggart ' — ''character information'' ''history'' ''personality'' All round troublemaker and class clown, Garrett can most often be found either hatching some mischief or getting through a detention due to said mischief. His usual partner-in-crime is Xiang Ru Mochizuki. While nowhere near as sex-obsessed as his 'hetero-lifemate'; he still is hardly the prudish, virginal type. Even so, under the jokey crust, he has a gooey centre. He loves his family, he loves his friends and if he dubs you his friend, he will protect you fiercely. He cares little for blood status, familial status or even homework grades. He does care a little about the House Cup, but not enough to stop getting detentions. The one single thing he cares for most in the world though, is his twin sister Angelique Appolyon. Cross her and Garrett's easy-going, cheerful nature will disappear in a trice and you will find yourself in a lot of serious trouble. Nothing matters more in his world than his beloved twin. Not even Ru. ''schedule for classes'' one — Defense Against The Dark Arts two — Transfiguration three — Care of Magical Creatures four — English V five — Calculus six — Chinese seven — Art II ''clubs'' Lacrosse Soccer ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — pureblood — Demelza Elizabeth Appolyon née Ashworth(44) Demelza is a metamorphmagus. She is also extremely loud, effusive, playful and many other things besides. Even despite her ability, she is naturally a very attractive witch with a very voluptuous body. Garrett is somewhat tired of his classmates discussing his mother and her impressive rack. Yeah, she is a MILF. Doesn't mean he needs to hear about it, ew. Demelza commands any room she walks into and she is a very affectionate mother. Even so, there is something under the surface that she keeps to herself, but the kids know better than to ask. A woman's heart is deep with secrets, after all. She was born in England to a very respectable family in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds, but her family lost everything and upped sticks to America where they had a lot of friends. Demelza was transferred out of Hogwarts (where she was a Slytherin) and placed into Salem Institute. There, she made many friends and had a bright future full of dreams. However, her mother had plans to reclaim their good name and she set up an arranged marriage. Demelza squirmed out of most but she could not escape the match between her and the heir to the title of Earl of Devon. Giving up the love she had found, Demelza was forced into the marriage. She hated it at first and tried to please her inattentive and workaholic husband, but it was only after the birth of their first son that she seemed to accept the life she had. She doted on Emeric and through him she and Theobold grew closer. It is safe to say that now she loves him very much but he is still not who she would have picked to share her life with. She got revenge on her mother's machinations by cutting her out of her life even as she became the new Countess of Devon. She now devotes her time to her children and grandchildren, her husband, her friends and charity events. father — pureblood — Theobold Phoebus Appolyon (53) Theobold is a very strange man. He does love his wife, even though it took time to get there, but he loves his machinery more. He is fascinated by muggle technology and is actually extremely skilled with it. He loves to take it home and perform experiments on it to make it do things; but his greatest joy comes from learning how to make it do the same thing with muggle means. brother — pureblood — Emeric Phoebus Appolyon (26) A bit of a Mummy's Boy; but in the best way. He takes a lot of care of his mother and he himself is a good father and husband. He is a bit of a rock for the family and he has followed his father's footsteps in his career. He was a Nifleim as a student. sister — pureblood — Avelina "Ave" Rosaline Appolyon (23) Avelina pronounces her nickname as Ah-vey. She is a very famous witch songstress who also crosses over into the muggle realm. Although she is exceedingly snobby and bitchy (and a little blood-prejudiced), she has no qualms whatsoever with being adored by muggles. The buckets of gold she gets off of them is pretty sweet, too. She inherited her mother's metamorphmagus ability and it comes in very handy when she wants to be unrecognized, rare as that may be. She was a Midgard as a student. sister — pureblood — Lyanna Cardea Appolyon (21) Lyanna is an animagus and can turn herself into a pure white feline. She grew up to be a mediwitch and currently works part-time at the school. the rest of the time she spends in England at St. Mungos working on her skills. She was a Vanaheimr. She also inherited her mother's voluptuous figure but not the means to shrink her breasts. She is stuck with them. sister — pureblood — Angelique Megan Appolyon (15, twin) His twin is in the same house as he is and the two are nigh on inseperable. The sometimes even finish each other's sentences - but more to creep people out than any kind of 'twin thing'. She shares her twin's affinity for water-based magic. sister — pureblood — Damara Elsbeth Appolyon (12) Damara is the only other child to have inherited the ability of metamorphmosing. She is a strange little thing, obsessed with mythology and she has a lot of tomboy traits to her. She and Ru's youngest brother are BFFs and somewhat indecipherable to anyone else. They can always tell what the other is thinking though. They are totally platonic though and the idea of growing up to date him makes Damara snort pumpkin juice up her own nose. She is a first year in Asgard. sisterinlaw - halfblood - nephew - halfblood - ''friends'' Ronan Bateman - Good friend from club. He used to date Lilith, which Garrett can't understand at all, but hey - sometimes a guy is just driven by his dick. We understand, we cool. Xiang Ru Mochizuki - When Garrett isn't annoyed with him, he is Ru. when he is, he is Mochi. Garrett and Ru have a very silly friendship and spend most of their time cheekily groping the other or making innuendo at each other. Even so, they are both straight and would not actually get into each other's pants. Hetero-lifemates. Brett Parsley - Doesn't really know him outside of that club other than he is on the Quidditch Team. When they're both in soccer together though, they get along well. Yuzuki Perreil - Cutie! Garrett loves on Yuzuki, she is just too cute and sweet to resist. Hazel Twiggins - Garrett has a weakness for adorable girls. He made her an honorary Midgard when she was being bullied by some of her Vanaheimr housemates. He smoothly ignores her discomfort when he pays her attention and tries to get her used to it so she will be less socially inept. He even asked her to the school ball; partly due to his lying to Lilith that he already had a date and partly because he thought it'd be fun to take her. ''other'' Cyprian Asgeir - They are civil as long as they're in Lacrosse and Garrett doesn't give him cheek as he is his captain but the blood traitor/pureblood issue does get in the way at times. He wonders why Cyprian seems to have this notion of superiority when he seems to get along fine with muggleborns or half-bloods when he is apparently not thinking about it. He wonders if maybe this kid'll grow out of his snobbery. He hopes so. Lilith Bang - evil bitch queen of death. she spread a nasty rumour that he was cheating on his girlfriend and she dumped him over it. It is now known that he didn't really do it but the damage was done, the ex-girlfriend had moved on. Easnadh ó Gallchobhair - Why must she always give him detentions? Siiiigh. Vienna Russell - Pretty and kinda fun if and when you can catch her...but thats a big if and when. Ami Wainwright - The dreaded on-again-off-again girlfriend of Ru. Garrett thinks she is pretty but he also would quite like to shove a sock down her throat and hit her in the face with a frying pan most of the time. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — NION (Ash) February 18 to March 17 - Born under this sign are those who have a knowing of the connection between ourselves, our planet, and our universe. You feel the pain and joys of all living creatures, which makes you most compassionate. Ref. ''in-game events'' ''2010'' Garrett's Tag ''April'' → April 3rd ¤ Post 001 In which Garrett and Ru/Mochi bag the first MAGINET-related detentions → April 4th ¤ poll In which Ru asked if he was a prat or not after Ami's comments → April 5th ¤ thread Where he discussed herbology homework with Hazel ¤ Post 002 Where he inducted Hazel as an honorary Midgard and had a fight with Lilith → April 10th ¤ thread Private post where he and Hazel chatted and he told her a bit about his family. → April 11th ¤ thread video post in the pub he is in → April 15th thread Mochi accidentally posts a bunch of dirty poetry ...about Lyanna and Garrett is displeased. → April 17th ¤ thread Lilith tells Garrett in her post that she won't go with him to the ball and he retorts that he has a date already ¤ Post 003 having lied to Lilith about having a date, he asks Hazel to the dance, partly because he lied about it and partly because he likes her quite a lot; although if that is more than friends he isn't sure → April 18th ¤ thread he gets berated by his twin and doesn't quite understand why. He knows there must be something to it because they fight only very rarely ''May'' → May 5th ¤ Post 003 Planning some party fun times → May 9th ¤ thread Garrett and Mochi are bored and get people to come down to the lake for entertaining times → May 12th ¤ thread the cute Mochizuki twins join MAGINET and Garrett and Ru use the opportunity to be... discussing baking. Category:Student Category:Character Category:Pureblood Category:Midgard